kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Blackmyst
Blackmyst was a chat room on Kongregate. Widely considered the most mysterious room of all, its fast pace and unorthodox style could be intimidating to newcomers, but those who ventured a bit closer look might have found delicious secrets in the darkness. __TOC__ Resident Moderators Akasharoo The resident ninja mod. Saucy Redhead ;D Room owner of Blackmyst, who prevailed from many centuries of hardwork and labor to create the civilization known as Blackmyst. Bow down to her, for she is the goddess of the Royal Myst! Her jest is DarkDemon515. Long live our goddess Akasharoo! Bman255 Room Moderator in: Blackmyst deasta THE BEST Room Moderator in: Blackmyst Infinity781 Room Moderator in: Blackmyst Rachel654 SonicOkami Room Owner of: Possum Lodge Room Moderator in: Blackmyst Difference Engine Regulars Chat is dead frequently and not ver mynaof the regs even come back, though some of them do drop in after a while like Emma and Loller. They usually spend time with each other over Skype nowadays, probably fro the better but Noahx44 and gothicangel8333 encourages all to come back once in a while. Noahx44 Lives for himself and only himself. Still tries not to be a dick at the same time but spends most of his time in Blackmyst hoping that a new community springs up. Spends every day hanging out with Squire and Deasta over Skype. Encourages everybody to come back and has said to spread the word to the rest of the old regs that they should all come back, if not forever than at least for one day. Nicknames: Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah Greemjough The niko who is naked and possesses magical glovie gloves. Baushi Akasharoos wife. Also a potato. (Has muted the most people on Kongregate) EmmaSaysDuh Emma is a gorgeous little thang and Is MafiaPrincess' older sister and mhawkins22's younger sister. Emma can often be seen in Blackmyst or Role Playing 1, but mainly Blackmyst. She often makes people laugh and is smarter than the average Emma. She shares the position of Queen Of The Myst with Gothicangel8333. Two beautiful queens for our Sacred Myst. Emma is often able to cheer people up when they are sad and is very loveable, all the time. She is the smartest person in the myst, with Gothic following in close second. : Nicknames: Emma, Emmaness, Emmaberries. Also looks alot like the late "Slash". GamerNationFilms Mr. Nation is the king of fair old Blackmyst. Just kidding, He's a 17 year old who aims to entertain people in any way possible. He has a total shit computer, and he only makes it worse by complaining about it. He has an extreme hate for people, and he will fuck you up. Don't mess wit mah boi Nick. Nicknames: Gamer, Nation, Nick. Gothicangel8333 The queen of hell. She feeds off the misery of others in the most intelligent and elegant way. Also a Cat. Kkavala Both male and female. Both troll destroyer and troll. Both anti spam and spam. Funny and stupid. You never know what is going to happen around him. He be random! LeiAdrienne mhawkins22 The pet hawk of blackmyst and crazy mountain man who smokes weed for eternity. He is generally kind but can be insane or even a bit pissed of with everybody, even if they didn't do anything. Often likes to work out alot and just somehows cuts himself without meaning to, the stupid anus. Gets on better with the women of Blackmyst than the guys, mainly because he can be slick when he wants to be. Also a crazy Irish looney that loves everyone really, to quote 'When i die, i'll give you my dog tags, and if you dont want them, i wont die. Simple as that.' <--- Meant for someone special. Besties are Gothicangel8333, Bluewizzrobe ( HAIL DA KING MOFO!), noahx44 and various others that arent regs and others that are regs. : -Hawk out people. Nicknames: Hawkbro, Hawk, Hawky and Mikey :D Missyyum58 One of the many girls in Blackmyst, often seen together with Telo1. A little mini-mod who always warns against spam or the wrongly use of language. However hostile she may look in the beginning you can find a sweet little girl, hidden deep behind the facade. All in all, a funny person and one of the better people we have here in the Myst, best friends with gothicangel8333. ' Height': 5'4 1/4 '' ' Weight': ''105lbs : Nicknames: Missy & Mel Paulverizer11 The Paulverizer, the one and only, at your service whenever possible. samuro2 She’s a considerable Christian and full of life, but tries to dodge some of the spiky and fearful arguments she doesn't want to get in. Originally XxsamuroxX. Friends with: Mel, Hawk, Theodd, Deasta, and Infinity. Has been a reg since 2012. Height: 5'7 Weight: 135lbs squire0100 "( ﾟヮﾟ)" Telo1 Theodd Goodbye. ZeroJam This guy has been known to be a little extreme in kongregate and tinychat, he has been a Blackmyst reg since 2012 then took a short break and came back again (this time permanently) He can be found in random chat rooms but he was formerly in the chat room as an annoying reg and stupid reg Cafe Kong he has a tinychat and he may be known to joke around with you guys even when his jokes are offensive and/or not really funny. ' Height': 5'7 '' ' Weight': ''Over 9000! ' Eye Color': Black '' ' Hair Color': ''Black '' '''Skin Color':'' Brown '' Sexuality: Bisexual ' Loves': Pokemon ' Name In Rl':'' Brian '' Sisters: 4'' '''Brothers': 3 (Not Using Kong) Ex-Regulars Aindiachai Ngrules Nicknames: NG, Rules Why60 The most intelligent man to ever step foot in Blackmyst. cawntryboi KeiraYagami Born and Raised in the Myst. Keira, as most call her, is slowly making her way up to a regular. She is good friends with Zed and a few of the other Regs. Also, shes pretty awesome, known to glomp you if you make her happy/excited so watch your back. PrinceofNature The princess of nature. DarkDemon515 Xirith Strawuni Halycron Tehwaffla Lazercanon1012 sodarox What am I doing here? I'M BACK! BlueWizzrobe- SaraLovesTosh FallenBloodAngel malice136 TheMoonJumper Alpha369 RocketRebel Rocket was one of the most intelligent (and undoubtedly one of the most obnoxious) members of the Blackmyst community. He left Blackmyst several times, returning every month or two to check up on everyone. Yes, Rocket is still alive. In fact, he's still on Kong, in Atlas Park, on a different account since Blackmyst no longer exists and he wanted to move on with his life. If you miss him that much, add RicketyPrince. EmilySJ SayHelloToMrEmo Was a sweet, sensitive guy who was the brother of Missyyum58. Constantly under pressure and harassment by the other users, and killed himself later on in life for being too depressed. He will always be missed and remembered and a handful of people. Cowcat2 was a regualr and was very cheerful he did often screw up and get banned for spam as a joke Category:Deleted chat rooms